maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Brotherhood/L0rd G4M3r
This project is on hiatus, it will eventually be completed but the creator has chosen to leave it for the time being. When mutants we once thought were missing start showing up at our doorstep, we know the Purifiers are involved. But how far will they go to make sure that all mutants will cease to exist? Tasks: Dialogue Reward Hero: Pyro Lockbox Hero: Toad Group Boss: Mr. Sinister New Villains: Stryker, Lady Deathstrike, Mastermind Mission 1: Mind Games "When the Helfire Club comes knocking, you may never know what they want." Mission Information=First tab sample text. |-|Heroic Battle=Third tab content goes here. |-|Mini Bosses=Third tab content goes here. |-|Boss='Team-Up:' Emma Frost Boss: Mastermind Boss Reward: Dialogue Cyclops: What's wrong Professor? Professor X: I sense Mastermind in the area, he is most likely going after Pyro. He's our only lead to the location of Wolverine, we can't let him reach him. Cyclops: I can handle him. Professor X: No Scott, you are not in the best shape to do so. Ms Frost will you be able to take care of him? Emma Frost: Of course Xavier, give me five minutes. Mastermind: You know, even after all of this. The Helfire Club would still welcome you back. Emma Frost: I've already read your mind Wyngarde. Even if I accepted the offer you wouldn't let me live anyway. Mastermind: Of course not, who wants another Mutant to share the cure? Emma Frost: He escaped, but I managed to get quite a bit of information from him beforehand. Professor X: Good work Emma, any information on the location of Pyro? Emma Frost: No, but he mentioned a cure. However I don't know what it's going to be used for. Professor X: I'll tell Fury, continue looking for Pyro. We don't want anyone finding Logan before us. |-|Epic Boss='Team-Up:' Cyclops Boss: Mister Sinister Boss Reward: Dialogue Mister Sinister: I have the underling you know as 'Pyro'. Give me Scott Summers and I shall let him live. Professor X: Scott don't go! It's a trap. Cyclops: He's our only link to finding Logan, I'm sorry but I'm going in. Professor X: Quick! Follow Summers and make sure he comes back alive. Mister Sinister: You know it's a trap but you still come, why? Cyclops: Release Pyro and I'll show you. Mister Sinister: Bravery. That is a good attribute which will work well when I experiment with you. Cyclops: Aaagh! Professor X: Scott, no! Agent get out of there, Sinister is too powerful for you. Pyro: 'cough' 'cough', where the heck was I? Professor X: Scott Summers and the Agent rescued you from Sinister, but Scott didn't make it out. Pyro: That's a bummer, is there anything I can do? Professor X: Your brain has some kind of mental block, we'll bring you to S.H.I.E.L.D. to remove it, but after that you have to reveal the location of the Wolverine. Pyro: Sure, anything for the people who rescued me from that lunatic. Category:Special Operations